Fear
by MelodiousNightmare
Summary: A zombie outbreak causes you, Arthur, Alfred, and Gilbert to try and survive. HetaliaxReader
1. Part 1

Fear: Part 1 – Prologue

It all happened so suddenly, the virus. It quickly spread across the world, eliminating the earth's population. And it scared the shit out of [Name] to think about it. It had been about 2 days since the initial outbreak in Louisiana[1]. The [Nationality] girl never thought it would stretch from there all the way to Moscow, engulfing all of Europe, America and Canada, part of Africa, the Middle East, and Asia. The only parts not affected were Mexico, Central and South America, and most of Africa.

The phone on [Name]'s room rang, jolting her from her thoughts. She scrambled from her spot on the floor and answered it. "Hello!"

"[Name]! _Bloody Hell[2]!_" A gun shot rang."Thank God you're okay!" a familiar Brit yelled into the receiver. "Are you at home? I'm picking you up!"

"You didn't even hear my answer! And I'm not going outside. I don't want," the girl gulped, "Game over." [Name] heard Arthur sigh.

"There is no 'game over' for you you've played all those shooter games with Alfred! You know how to survive this!" Arthur yelled once again.

[Name] rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine! Just let me grab my father's gun. We'll need it."

"Okay!" With that, [Name] hung up the phone to gather the necessities for the adventure up ahead. She put her shoes on and ran to her dad's office. She always called her father a Redneck, so he came in handy. [Name] opened the closet in the office to find it piled high with guns and ammo.

"God bless Rednecks[3]!" the (h/c) girl cheered, as much weaponry as she could.

Taking one last look around, she left her house. Less than a minute later, a venomous groan burst from behind her. [Name] whipped her head around to see the bloody and decayed face of her best friend.

"Oh shit!" She yelled shooting her friend in the face. Once the disgusting creature fell to the ground, [Name] shot it again. Then Arthur pulled up.

"What the bloody hell was that, [Name]!" he yelled rolling down the window.

"A double tap[4]," The girl replied running towards the car.

To be continued maybe.

[1] The idea of zombies came from Louisiana. There are a lot of floods there, and about a hundred years ago, they only buried the dead 2-3 feet under the ground. The dirt would wash away and people would look out their windows and see a dead body floating down the street. Or when the flood passed, people would open their front doors to find a dead body lying there.

[2] The phrase "bloody hell" is italicized because she was screaming at an on-coming zombie. That's why a gun shot fired.

[3] Rule number 23 to surviving Zombieland: "God Bless Rednecks"

[4] Rule number 4 to surviving Zombieland: "Double Tap"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Once [Name] got into the car, Arthur drove away, not wanting to be attacked by any creatures. He glanced over at [Name] and saw her buckling her seat belt. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she asked in return, fixing her [h/c] hair. Arthur chuckled a bit.

"Why buckle your seat belt? It would be easier to just leave it off s you could get out quicker," the blond brit said.

"It's rule number 3[1]. Buckle up. You don't wanna fly through the windsheild do you?" [Name] said with a hint of venom in her voice. Arthur laughed once again.

"Fine. But we have to go get Matthew and Alfred. I got a text from Al saying… well, see for yourself," he said pulling out his phone and handing it to the girl. She pulled up the most recent text from Alfred, which read, "(1/2)_Arthur! I'd call you but, I don't wanna make noise. There's a shitload of zombies surrounding my house. Me and Matt are trying to be quiet AND barcade the house at the same time. (2/2)So anyway, you have to come get us RIGHT NOW!_"

"Alfred types way to fucking much, but let's go," [Name] said handing Arthur his phone back. He took the cell phone and put it back into his pocket. Arthur then sped up to head towards Alfred's house.

Once they got there, the doors of the house were broken down. Matthew and Alfred were back to back, surrounded by flesh-eating monsters. The creatures slowly made their way towards the two blondes as Alfred yelled.

"Get away from me! Stop it! I'll shoot your legs off, you pussy-faced son of a yellow belly[2]!" [Name] got out of the car cautiously and yelled at Alfred.

"Alfred! Rule 13! Zombies can't talk[3]! You both have to run!" The two boys looked at her. Once catching sight of the two, Alfred smiled and took off running, "C'mon Matt!"

"Okay!" Matthew said as he started after Alfred. There was one problem: as soon as Alfred got out of the circle, the monsters bloocked the path, keeping Matthew inside the circle.

"Matthew!" Arthur yelled out the window, causing Alfred to turn around and scream. As The American started to run, Matthew's screams of pain were heard as the Zombies attacked him, biting down on his skin, turning him into a disgusting creature.

"Alfred! You gotta get in the car unless you wanna be a Zombie too!" [Name] yelled. Alfred whipped his head towards the [h/c] haired girl. He had tears streaming down his face.

"How would you react if you saw you brother get… eaten!" The American yelled, startling you.

"Alfred. Rule 22. Be ruthless[4]. I'm sorry, but we have to go and if you don't come with us, you're gonna be a human happy meal," [Name] said with a blank expression. Alfred opend his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a digusting groan. The three looked over towards the sound, where Matthew's lifeless body started running towards Alfred.

"I'm over it," Alfred said jumping into the car. [Name] got back into the car, and Arthur drove off. Alfred and [Name] looked back at Matthew, than shared a sad look.

To be continued hopefully.


	3. Part 3

Part 3:

As Arthur drove through the streets, Alfred couldn't help but feel bad about Matthew. He constantly went through a denial phase, unable to process the... death of his brother, I guess. He constantly asked [Name] if Matthew was really dead or not. He'd asked about 10 times within 5 minutes.

"[Name], Matt really isn't dead, right? Please tell me he's not," Alfred asked for the 11th time. The [h/c] haired girl sighed.

"No, Alfred. Matthew is not dead! He was eaten by zombies. He's among the living dead," [Name] said for the 11th time as well. Tears welled in Alfred's eyes, but he held them back. "Be ruthless!" She had said. He had to remember that.

"We have to save as many people as we can," Arthur said with a blank face. [Name] nodded turning her attention to the brit. "Is there anyone else we know of that needs help?"

"Not that I know You're the only one I've had contact with in days," [Name] said checking her phone.

"Me either. Although, Matthew said that if we got safe, we'd have to get Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano," Alfred said calmly(for once). "They're still alive as far as I know."

[Name] whipped her head around to look at the American. "They're alive!" she said, scaring the two men slightly. Alfred nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes they are! Why are you yelling!" Alfred said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to yell I'm just shocked," [Name] said.

"What? That Gilbert and Ludwig are alive?" Alfred laughed.

"Wha-? N-no, you idiot. I'm talkin' about Feli[1]."

"Why Feliciano?" Arthur questioned.

"That wimpy Italian can't do shit! I'm surviving something like this is as unlikely as Lovino being nice to Antonio," the [Nationality] girl explained.

"I think they're alive still, too," Alfrd piped, causing [Name] to groan.

"Who isn't alive!" She boomed. Alfred's face dropped.

"Matthew..." he said quietly. [Name] and Arthur's faces dropped as well, remembering their fallen friend.

After a few moments, [Name]'s cell phone beeped, signaling a text message. She opened her phone and read it.

"Kathrine! Is Matt okay? He's not answering his phone! -Awesome" She sighed and typed, "I'm sorry, GIl. Matt's been got."

A few moments later, [Name] got another text from Gilbert, "Was[2]! Really! Can you come get me, Ludwig, und[3], Feli? -Awesome"

[Name] smiled and typed in "Sure."

To be continued most likely.


	4. Part 4

Fear: Part 4

As Arthur pulled up in front of Gilbert's house, [Name] called him.

"Hallo! [Name]!" The albino said into the receiver. The [h/c] haired girl smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Gil, the three of you have to get out. And be quiet[1]!" [Name] said in a near whisper. She could hear whispers of German and Italian words as the three gathered their things.

"'Kay, we'll be out in a minute. There's room, right?" Gilbert asked. _You've gotta be kidding, _[Name] thought.

"Who gives a shit! Hurry!" [Name] hissed, she then hung up the phone. Moments later, the three emerged from the house. Gilbert was last and he allowed the door to slam loudly. [Name] groaned with an "Aw shit!"

Seconds laterr, 30 or 40 ravenous creatures appeared. Ludwig and Gilbert started running, however Feliciano was too frightened to run. All he could do was scream.

"Ahhhhhh! Ludwig! Help me!" the Italian yelled. Ludwig and Gilbert turned as [Name] opened the door. (Alfred was asleep.) About 5 hungry monsters were surrounding the Italian, who had called for help. [Name] gasped.

"Feli!" the [h/c] head screamed as Ludwig took off runnin to help his friend.

"No! Wait!" Gilbert called after his brother. However, he hesitated going after him.

"Gilbert," [Name] said calmly this time causin the albino to look at her. "Do you want to go get your brother?"

Gilbert looked at his brother and Feliciano who were being torn to shreds. A sorrowful look crossed his face. Ludwig and Feli were now zombies. He got into the car and Arthur drove off. "Guess it was too late..." Gilbert whispered as Alfred woke up.

"Woah, where's Ludwig and Feli?" Al chuckled slightly, "Did they get eaten?" [Name] shot her head to the back seat as the Prussian punched the American square in his jaw. "What the hell was that for!" Alfred yelled.

"Al! They really did get turned to zombies. Now shut your fat mouth," [Name] whispered. Alfred sent a sad look to Gilbert.

"Technically, Gilbert, Ludwig is still alive..." the blonde said gently. Gilbert shot his crimson eyes towards him.

"What? Did you seriously say that? What if your brother was some crazy ass zombie!" the albino yelled.

"Don't say that! You don't know anything about my brother! He actually has been turned to a zombie!" Alfred yelled back.

"Guys calm down!" Arthur yelled over them.

"Your brother's not dead, Alfred!" Gilbert yelled.

"Neither is yours so get over it!" Alfred yelled towards Gilbert.

"Guys if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to God I will shoot you in the head!" [Name] yelled, shutting the two men up. "Thank you. Now where do we go?"

"Vash and Lili need help," Gilbert said softly.

"Then I guess we're headed there," Arthur said as he drove onto a freeway.

"I guess so," The three others said in unison.

To be continued soon... hopefully...


	5. Part 5

Part 5

After driving for a while, Arthur stopped the car in front of Lili and Vash's house. The four all turned to face each other.

"Who's going in?" Arthur asked. Alfred, Gilbert, and [Name] shrugged. "Well, I volunteer Gilbert." Arthur finished sitting right.

"That's so fuckin' un-awesome!" Gilbert whined. The albino looked towards [Name] and Alfred. "What do you guys think? Should I have to go get the two?"

"You _did_ tell us that they needed help. I would say you go," Alfred said leaning back in his seat. Gilbert shot his head to the [h/c] girl, who sighed heavily.

"I'll go with you, Gil. But we each need to bring a gun," She said reaching for a handgun from her bag.

"Why not a full gun?" Arthur asked. The brit was confused as to why she didn't use a large gun.

"Guns are for hunting, not zombie killing[1]. It's easier to carry a small pistol, that a large rifle," [Name] said as she loaded the bullets into the gun. She looked back at Gilbert to see if he was ready, which he wasn't. "C'mon, Gil. We gotta go get them."

"Ludwig only had us pack AK-47s. not hand guns like that," The silverette whined. [Name] rolled her eyes and tossed one of her guns to Gilbert.

"You can use that. But you need to hurry, and stay behind me. Oh, and don't forget, aim for the head.[2*]" [Name] said. She and Gilbert got out of the car and quietly walked towards the front door of Vash and Lili's house. Once at the door, [Name] stayed watch. "Gilbert, don't ring the-"

Before the girl could finish, her stupid companion rang the doorbell of the house. 7 zombies came running from nowhere and [Name] and Gilbert opened fire on them. Once 4 of the monsters were down, the door opend and Gilert and [Name] were pulled in by Vash.

"There you two are. We're ready," he said. Lili ran the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and doubled over, spitting up a foam like substance. She looked up again with streams of red coming from here eyes[3].

"Lili! Are you okay!" Vash asked running to his sister's aid. Lili explained that only a few days before, she was bit by a zombie. She wrapped up her wound and never told anyone, thinking she could fight the infection. She was wrong however[4].

"Brother... Please... Help me..." Lili said, crying actual tears. [Name] and Gilbert shared a sad look.

"I don't know what I could do..." Vash said adverting his gaze to the floor.

"[Name]?" Lili asked, signalling that she wanted her help. The [h/c] girl looked at Vash.

"You have a gun, don't you?" She asked. Lili looked to Vash as his eyes went from [Name], to Lili, then back to [Name].

"I couldn't... But I know I must..." He said before standing and pointing his gun to his little sister's head. "I'm sorry, Lili..." Tears ran down Vash's face.

"It's okay, brother..." Lili said with a small sweet smile. Gilbert and [Name] squeazed their eyes shut as Vash squeazed his eys and the trigger at the same time. A loud gunshot was heard, and the three opend their eyes to find Lili lying on the floor, her head in a pool of blood.

"We should go now..." [Name] said placing a hand on Vash's shoulder. He nodded in agreement and the three left the house and returned to Arthur's car.

"What was that sound?" Alfred asked at the three got in the car.

"Lili had gotten bit, so she had to be... um... you know..." Gilbert said. Alfred and Arthur nodded.

To be continued for sure :)


	6. Part 6

Fear Chapter 6

After driving for 2 hours, Arthur finally stopped the car in an area that was clear for miles. [Name] turned back at Alfred, Gilbert, and Vash. "Where are we going now, guys?" She asked pulling all the kindness she could into her voice. Gilbert thought for a while before finally speaking up. "We could go get Roderich and Elizabeta." [Name] nodded along with Arthur and Alfred.

Vash didn't do anything. He couldn't. Not after what he had to do to his sister. He hadn't even talked ion the past 2 hours.

Alfred sighed and opened the car door. He got out and walked over to a tree. Gilbert and Vash followed him and the three sat on the ground. [Name] and Arthur got out and sat on the hood of the car.

"It seems we're the only two without dead siblings," [Name] said staring at the road.

"Matthew was like my brother…" Arthur said, turning his gaze to Aflred. The [h/c] girl looked at Gilbert.

"Gilbert and Ludwig are like brothers to me. Now only one's left. Poor Gil." Arthur sighed and looked at [Name]. "So, it is like we lost a sibling…"

"I guess so…" [Name] responded. She hopped off the car and turned to the three men by the tree. "Hey, you guys, we gotta get going if we wanna make it to Roderich's by sundown." The three walked towards the car and everyone got in. Arthur started the car and the engine turned.

"And we're off."


	7. Part 7

The five were in the car for 2 hours while Arthur drove to Roderich's house. Everyone was staring out separate windows, except for Alfred, who was sitting in the middle seat. Vash and Gilbert were on the lookout for zombies, [Name] was on the lookout for a new car, and Arthur was keeping his eyes on the road like a normal person.

"Arthur, pull over, we've got to get the van. It seems big enough for a lot of people," [Name] said, nudging Arthur's arm. The blonde nodded. "Alright," He said pulling over. Everyone collected their items and jumped out of the car.

"We've got to be quick, and quiet[1]," Arthur said to the group. They all started for the van. Upon reaching it, Arthur looked at the ignition. "Keys!" he yelled. Everyone got into the van and the blond brit took off the rest of the way to Roderich's house.

Once at the Austrian's house, they all met in the center of the van. "Who's going in?" Alfred asked. Everyone looked at Gilbert. "Why me!" Gilbert shouted, throwing his hands in the air. [Name] rested a hand on the Prussian's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll go in, but no alone. [Name] is coming with me again," Gilbert said looking at the [h/c] girl. She nodded and the two got out of the car with a gun each. They walked up to Roderich's door and knocked gently. Elizabeta opened the door and pulled to two in quickly.

"Good thing you guys are here," she said. She walked into the kitchen where Roderich was waiting. "They're here," she said. Elizabeta soon came out of the kitchen with Roderich in tow. "Let's go," he said simply.

The four left the house and headed for the van. "Gilbert, close the door," [Name] called back. Gilbert tried to gently close the door, but failed completely. The door slammed, causing about 20 zombies to emerge from out of nowhere. "Run!" [Name] said. The four took off running, the fastest being Gilbert and the [h/c] girl.

Gilbert and [Name] got to the van and left the door open for Roderich and Elizabeta. "Hurry up!" Gilbert called out to the two.

"Calm down we're hurrying!" Elizabeta yelled back, angrier.

"She's right, calm down," [Name] said gently to Gilbert.

"No! I won't calm down! I'm not losing anyone else to those fucking monsters!" Gilbert snapped. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Before anyone could do anything, 2 ravenous creatures attacked Roderich and Elizabeta. The two's flesh was being torn apart by the creatures.

"No!" Gilbert screamed. The albino tried to get out of the van to help his friends, but was stopped by Alfred and Vash.

"Gilbert! You guys need to go!" Elizabeta was able to muster up those last words before a zombie took a hungry bite out of her neck, severing her vocal cords. Tears welled up in Gilbert's eyes. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the van. He stared back into the window watching as Elizabeta's larynx and jugular veins were pulled out of her throat. Roderich had been dead just minutes before Elizabeta spoke.

"I'm sorry, you lost more friends, Gilbert," [Name] said hugging the Prussian tightly. He hugged her back as tears streamed down his face.


	8. Part 8

"So… much… evil," [Name] said as she stared out the window. So many zombies were attacking people as Arthur drove the van through city streets. In [Name]'s lap, there was a list that had 32 rules to surviving this "Zombie Apocalypse."

"What do you mean _evil_?" Vash asked quietly. The [h/c] girl turned to the back seat to look at him.

"Look outside and tell me what you see? Do you see mothers driving their kids to school? Do you see fathers going to work to support their families? Do you see people passing each other, saying hello to friends, and catching up on life? No. You see _evil _creatures attacking _innocent_ people and _eating_ them. That's what you see," [Name] said with a stern but calm voice. Vash took a look outside the window and thought of his sister.

"You _know_ why I don't look outside. You _know_ what I had to do to Lili, you were there![1]"Vash yelled. The car went silent and Vash and [Name] stared back at each other with hate filled eyes. Not hate for each other, but hate for the creature that were outside the van.

"We have to calm down," [Name] said quietly. Vash nodded and the [e/c] girl turned around in her seat.

A few minutes later, someone's cell phone rang. Everyone checked theirs; it was Gilbert's that rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Antonio… Calm down! Fine, we'll come get you guys! Ju- Calm down!" Gilbert hung up the phone. "We have to go try and save Antonio and Lovino."

"Gil, we gonna save them. Never give up hope," [Name] said with a smile. Gilbert smiled back at the girl, and then returned his attention to the window.

When England reached Spain's house, without being told, Gilbert and [Name] jumped out. They walked up to the house very quietly. "Why did they just jump out? We didn't decide who would go," Alfred questioned.

"They always go up. They're used to it now," Arthur said, relaxing back in his chair. They watched outside as [Name] and Gilbert went up to Antonio's house.

"Okay, so today, what are you not going to do?" [Name] asked, her hand on the door knob.

"Slam the door..?" Gilbert said with a hint of uncertainty. [Name] nodded and opened the door for the two to go in. "Antonio?" Gilbert called through the house. The Spaniard and Lovino ran into the room with the Prussian and [nationality].

"You guys made it!" Antonio said. [Name] nodded and led the three outside. As soon as Lovino shut the door cautiously, a loud scream was heard from the van.

"Alfred!" [Name] yelled, sprinting towards the van. Antonio, Lovino, and Gilbert took off after her, and were soon right behind. Upon [Name] reaching the van, Antonio screamed. He was attacked by a zombie.

"Don't worry, I'll help him!" Lovino yelled, genuinely concerned. The [h/c] girl nodded, and jumped into the van. She took aim quickly and shot the monster directly in the eye.

"Lovino, hurry your ass up! You're not running fast enough!" Gilbert yelled from behind [Name]. Antonio had been killed. The girl had started to clean a cut on Alfred's arm from the broken glass.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Lovino spat at Gilbert. [Name] shot her head around to the opened door.

"Calm the fuck down, Gilbert and Lovino! Why does ieveryone/i get so frustrating in situations like this!" [Name] yelled. She then returned her attention to fixing Alfred's arm.

A second later, a loud scream was heard from Lovino. Everyone looked outside where the Italian was being killed by a zombie. Antonio.

To be continued… later.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 9

Alfred drove down the freeway as everyone slept. None of the 5 had gotten any sleep in almost a week. They were too busy defending themselves, and mourning their loved ones; although it was Gilbert who did most of the mourning.

A few minutes out of the city they were in, [Name] began to stir. She sat up, stretched slightly, and looked over at the American next to her. "Morning," the girl said with an annoyed voice. She wasn't annoyed at Alfred, just at the world.

"Afternoon," Alfred replied. [Name] checked the time and sighed. She had slept for almost a whole 24 hours.

"God," the [h/c] girl sighed, running a hand through her hair. Alfred glanced at the young woman next to him, then back to the road.

"What? Tired of all this nonsense?" Alfred asked. He had been very… different. He wasn't his usual cocky and arrogant self. No one was. Arthur was way more serious than usual, Vash was… the same; an angry, trigger happy bastard, Gilbert seemed very depressed.

"I'm tired of everyone getting worked up over everything. I mean, I know that everyone's has lost at least one person close to them but… I don't know. Gilbert seems to be blowing it out of proportion," [Name] said, "I told him that… we couldn't make any attachments. It leads to… heartbreak and… you know."

"Yeah, I know. But, you've got to understand; Gilbert has lost a lot of people in these past… God knows how many days, and he's really hurting. How would you feel if you've lost a brother, three close friends, and 2 people you've loved like brothers since they were little boys?" Alfred stated. [Name] thought about it and realized that she couldn't even try to feel the same way.

"In the past few days, I've lost 6 people who were very important to me," Gilbert said quietly from the backseat. He had heard their entire conversation.

"Damn, Gilbert, calm down! I've had to say _calm down_ three times to both you and Lovino! God damnit!" [Name] yelled, waking everyone in the van.

"I think it's time for you to calm down, too, [Name]," Alfred said, calmly.

"Shut up, Alfred, I don't need to hear anything from you!" the girl snapped.

"Why won't you people shut up and stay calm!" Vash yelled, trying to calm everyone down; it didn't work.

"You hear that? I've been saying that for two fucking days! All of you need to calm down! I need to calm down! But I can't if you all are constantly driving me crazy!" [Name] yelled. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You don't get what I'm…" Gilbert started but he was interrupted by [Name]. "You've been a real pain in the ass lately, Gilbert. I really think you need to grow some balls, take my advice, and not let relationships get in way of – what everyone here's goal should be – survival."

Everyone was speechless as [Name] spoke her mind. No one said a word as Alfred drove until Gilbert spoke. "You're right."


	10. Part 10

"Why did we send Vash and Gilbert to get us food, again?" Alfred asked and stared out the window. "They've been gone forever and I'm starving!" [Name] and Arthur look at the American as if they were about to kill him.

"Shut up, they'll be back soon. Eat your own arm if you're that hungry," Arthur spat. [Name] smiled and returned to looking out the window. She noticed a bit of commotion far out near the store Vash and Gilbert were in.

"Guys, I think something's wrong over there," She said with a worried tone. The [e/c] girl watched as the Prussian flung his way through about 7 zombies, dragging Vash behind him – they had no food, which made Alfred incredibly sad – and he had something wrapped around his hand. "Oh no…"

"He's been bit," Arthur said to himself. [Name] shot an angry glare to the brit.

Once Gilbert got the van and Vash was safely inside too, [Name] jumped to help. "Are you okay? Did you get bit?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah…yeah I did," Vash said in obvious pain.

"What did I tell you!" Arthur yelled. He just wanted to be right at that moment.

"Shut up, Arthur! Now, [Name], remember what happened to Lili?" Vash asked quickly turning his attention to the important matter.

"Yeah…" the girl said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I need you to do that to me," Vash added. [Name]'s eyes started to over flow with tears.

"Ok." She pulled out her gun with shaky hands and placed to Vash's head. "I'm sorry," She said, tears rolling down her face. "It's okay, [Name]." Everyone closed their eyes as the [h/c] girl placed her finger on the trigger. She opened one eye momentarily and then squeezed the trigger causing a loud shot. Everyone opened the eyes to find a lifeless Vash.

"Well… now what do we do with his body?" Alfred asked to break the silence.

"Drop it outside. Those things need nutrition, don't they?" [Name] said staring off into space. Alfred, Gilbert, and Arthur picked up the lifeless corpse and pushed it out the window. Arthur rolled up the window and started the van. The engine turned over and the brit stepped on the gas. As they drove through town, Alfred kept thinking. They never got food.


	11. Part 11

It had been three days since the last incident, and since then, there had been a new addition to the group. Hercales Karpusi. He wasn't affected by the outbreak. Or at least, on the outside he wasn't.

Arthur drove down the highway at a steady pace as everyone but [Name] slept. Slowly, the van started to slow down. Arthur checked the gas, and it was on "E."

"Damn it!" He said as the van came to a halt. Hercales, Alfred, and Gilbert woke up in the back seat.

"What's wrong? Why isn't the car moving?" Alfred asked. [Name] glanced back at the three in the back seat. They were all groggy and tired.

"The damn car is out of gas, you git!" Arthur yelled. "Calm down, Arthur," [Name] whispered. The brit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he saw something unexpected. Zombies, headed right at them. Arthur quickly rolled up all the windows, to keep everyone safe.

"How do we get rid of them?" Arthur asked. Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"I don't know," Gilbert said looking towards [Name] and Arthur.

Alfred thought hard about any options that could get most, if not all, of them out alive. "Live bait?" He proposed.

"Alfred you're a genius, but no one in their right mind would give up their life to save the lives of the rest," [Name] stated, bursting Al's bubble.

"I'll do it," a somewhat quiet voice spoke from the corner. Everyone looked to the source, Hercales.

"Hercales, are you crazy? Rule 17 'Don't Be a Hero'[1]! That rule counts for you, too, Alfred," [Name] spat.

"I just want to help," He said quietly. Everyone exchanged nervous glances again as they pondered on what to do. If Hercales was going to be given up as bait, they had to know how to do it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gilbert asked Hercales. The Greek man nodded. "Well, maybe we could cut his arm enough to bleed. Those things will smell his blood and go after him and we can escape," Gilbert proposed.

"You made peace with the fact that one of our friends is going to die very quickly," Arthur said, surprised.

"I barely know the guy, but it's a good idea, right? And he's okay with it, huh, Hercales?" Gilbert said. Hercales nodded and the Prussian looked to his friends.

"We'll do you're idea," [Name] sighed. Everyone looked to Hercales. "Now who's got a knife?" the girl asked. No one spoke so she pulled out a pocket knife kept in her back pocket. "Hercales, give me your arm." He held out his arm and [Name] made a small but deep cut on his forearm. He got out of the van and was attacked by the zombies about 20 seconds later. Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, and [Name] got out on the other side, each with a gun, and started running in the opposite direction. They kept running until they knew they were safe.


	12. Part 12

"We're safe… for now," Alfred said walking backwards. He didn't see any zombies following them for miles. "We can stop and rest now," he added.

Everyone sat down in a circle in the street. Each person had the ability to look out for someone across from them.

"Anyone have food?" Gilbert asked looking to Alfred, Arthur, and [Name]. The three shook their heads. They sat in silence until [Name] stood up.

"We should keep moving. We don't want any surprises, now do we?" She said. The three men stood up as well. They all started walking down the street, each wielding a gun and maybe some extra ammo.

After walking a while, Arthur spotted 3 zombies approaching them. On instinct, the brit held up his gun and took three shots, knocking down the three creatures.

"Congratulations, Arthur, you win a prize," Alfred said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny, Alfred, now knock it off! We have to be serious here!" Arthur yelled. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Come on, Arthur, we _can_ have a little fun every now and then, right?" [Name] asked, innocently. Arthur shook his head angrily. The [h/c] girl scoffed and looked away from the brit. "Whatever."

Arthur looked to [Name] concerned. "Welp! Good job, Arthur, you pissed off the only girl in our group!" Gilbert yelled.

"Oh, shut up, you wanker!" Arthur yelled.

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will!" Arthur cocked his gun and pointed it at the Prussian.

"Shut up, both of you!" [Name] yelled. "I'm not going to watch you two idiots argue and end up killing each other. The whole point of the four of us working together is to survive. Now shut up, and Arthur, don't point guns at people. If you do again, I'll shoot you in the knee.[1]"

"Wait, what's that?" Alfred asked. He pointed to a splot[2] out it the distance. The four ran to the figure-like-thing (leave me alone, I'm brain-farting).

"Who's this?" Alfred asked, as the four looked at the destroyed body.

"I dunno, they're so… eaten, it's hard to tell," [Name] said, crouching down to examine the corpse.

"Well, what's that?" Gilbert asked pointing to an object near the body's head.

"Oh, it looks kind of like the 'Phantom of the Opera' mask," Alfred said. After a few seconds, a moment of realization of hit the four.

"Well, I know who this is…" Arthur said.

"Poor Sadiq…"


	13. Part 13

"[Name], there's a house. We could rest there, can't we?" Alfred asked, pointing to a seemingly stable structure. The four had been walking for 3 days and 2 nights. Arthur and [Name]'s feet hurt. Gilbert was about to pass out from the heat. And Alfred was so hungry, he considered killing and cooking one of the others.

"Alright, A, if you want to stay there for a few days, you have to go and check the surroundings. If you see anything that looks like it's walking and is dead, kill it. No hesitations. Understand?" [Name] asked, turning to the hero, himself. Alfred nodded, and headed off in the direcction of the house.

"He's dead," Gilbert said jokingly. [Name] nudged the Prussian's ribs with a giggle.

"Shut up, Gil."

A few minutes later, a rain of gunshots fired. "Think Al shot zombies or zombies shot Al?" Gilbert said, laughing a little.

"Shut up, Gilbert! We don't need your joking! Alfred's was unnecessary last time, you know that!" Arthur yelled turning to face Gilbert.

"There's nothing wrong with joking around every once in a while! Especially now when everyone's so high-strung from this fucking zombie shit-thing!"[1] Gilbert retaliated.

"If we're all joking around we'll get distracted and get killed!"

"No we won't! We're all smarter than that and you know it!"

"Maybe Al, [Name], and I are smart. We don't know about you!"

"Damn it, Arthur, stop putting me down every chance you get! I'm sick and tired of it and I'm about ready to just shoot you in the head!" Gilbert yelled. "And another thi-"

"Guys! Guys! It's all clear!" Alfred yelled, cutting off Gilbert. The two men looked at each other before [Name] Shoved Gilbert ahead of her.

"Go. Arthur, you watch my back. We don't need you two fighting," [Name] sad calmly, walking behind Gilbert. Arthur fell in line.

Once the four were settled in the house, [Name] searched the kitchen for left-over food. "Hey guys, we're in luck!" She called. "Fresh food! We scored a freshly deserted house!"

Alfred ran downstairs from the room he claimed his and sat at the table, ready to eat. "What can I eat?"

"What do you want?"

"Chips. Can I have thoughs?" Alfred asked. [Name] smiled. "Sure thing, buddy," she said. She cooked up enough fries for all three men and herself and quickly as possible. When they were done, [Name] called the other two down from the rooms they claimed. All four sat down at the table and ate in silence.

"[Name], have you picked a room? There were only three," Arthur said casually. The [h/c] girl shook her head.

"I was hoping I could just bunk with one of you guys. That or sleep in the couch," [Name] said with a shrug.

"You could bunk with me, I don't care," Gilbert said, not even a hint of pervertedness in his voice.

"No, no, no, no, no. [Name] is not sharing a room with the likes of you," Arthur spat.

"No fighting," [Name] said simply. "I'll share a room with Gil, it's fine." Everyone nodded as Alfred stood up to put his plate in the sink.

"Uh, guys..." Alfred said. Everyone looked at the American. "We have an undead problem..." Everyone got up and ran to the window to see about 100 zombies.

Each one broke into action. They opened windows, and poked their guns out. Each one squeazed the trigger a few times until [Name] stopped them.

"That one looks familiar..." She said. Everyone searched for the one she thought looked familiar. "It's Gupta... Remember him?" Everyone nodded.

They all watched until someone shot Gupta in the head. "Who did that!?" [Name] yelled.

"I did," Arthur said. They all finished shooting the zombies down, pulled their guns back inside, and closed up the windows.

"Hey, [Name]?" Gilbert asked at about 1 am that night.

"What, Gil?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you worried I'm gonna try anything?" Gilbert asked, sitting n the bed next to the [e/c] girl.

"I'm not worried. I know you might try something and I'm prepared," [Name] said, laying back onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head. Gilbert also lay down on, propped up on his elbow.

[Name] slowly closed her eyes, about to fall asleep. A few seconds later, Gilbert gently pressed his lips to hers. [Name]'s eyes shot open and she pushed the Prussian away.

"You said you were prepared!" Gilbert said.

"Yeah, prepared to push you away!" She half-yelled. Before Gilbert could say anything, [Name] gave Gilbert a quick kiss and lay down to sleep. Gilbert smirked, turned off the light, and lay down in the bed next to [Name]. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close before closing his eyes to sleep.


	14. Part 14 pt 1

When morning came, Gilbert opened his eyes to find [Name] gone. He got up and walked downstairs to Arthur staring at the girl disapprovingly and her staring back angrily. "Uh, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"He's pissed because when he went into the room this morning to wake us up, he saw you with your arm around me," [Name] said, not taking her eyes off Arthur. He turned round to face Gilbert, obviously pissed off.

"What the bloody hell happened last night between the two of you?" Arthur spat. He looked as if he would leap at Gilbert and choke him to death.

"Nothing. Well, we kissed. That was it!" Gilbert said, putting his hands up in defense. Arthur grabbed the Prussian by the shirt collar and pulled him close.

"I told you. We don't have the time to mess around. I don't want you touching [Name]. You can sleep on the couch. If I catch you near her again I'll kill you. That or I'll leave you outside with no form of defense and let the zombies get you. Which would you prefer?" Arthur threatened Gilbert.

"I choose to let her choose. If she wants me to stay in a room with her, I will. If she doesn't, I'll sleep on the couch. No big deal," Gilbert said, "What do you want?" Gilbert looked at the [h/c] girl.

[Name] looked from Gilbert to Arthur, unsure of what to say. "Um, Gil can stay with me. I don't mind," she said with a smile. Gilbert looked at Arthur and smirked.

"Fine, whatever! Be together, just don't either of you come whining to me when the other gets killed!" Arthur stomped up to his room just as Alfred came running down.

"Hey, guys, I just got off the phone with Francis! He wanted me to tell him where we are so I did. Is that okay?" Alfred said, holding his phone up.

"Yeah, that's fine. When will he be here?" [Name] answered.

"Um, He said he was only 10 minutes away when I talking to him so... 5 minutes maybe?" Alfred said, sitting down at the table. "So... What's Arthur so pissed off about?"

Gilbert grabbed [Name]'s hand and pulled her close to him. "He saw me with my arm around her while we were sleeping," Gilbert said with a cocky grin.

Alfred nodded understandingly. Seconds later, someone knocked at the door. Gilbert and [Name] went to check who it was and when the Prussian went to look through the peep-hole, [Name] said, "No! Don't look through the peep-hole!"[1] She then checked the window and saw Francis nervously waiting to be let in. "Open the door."

Gilbert opened the door and let Francis in. [Name] walked over and hugged the Frenchman. Once released from the girl's grasp, Francis and Gilbert bro-hugged.

"Alfred! Arthur! Francis is here!" [Name] called. The two blondes ran into the room and acknowledged each other. Arthur looked at the floor for the most point, though.

"Where can I sleep?" Francis asked, looking at everyone.

"The couch-" "With me," Arthur and Alfred said at the same time. Gilbert, [Name], and Alfred all looked at Arthur suspiciously.

"With... you? Oh, all right, fine. Share a 1 bed bedroom with Francis. I'm sure nothing will happen,: [Name] said with a smile. Arthur scoffed, turned and walked away.

"Everyone's in bed?" [Name] asked coming up behind Gilbert while he was cleaning the dishes. She grabbed a rag and started drying and putting them away.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I still think it's weird, though. Francis and Arthur went to bed at the same time," Gilbert said, handing [Name] the last dish.

"Maybe," [Name] said as she put away the plate, "They just were tired."

"That or they're trying to fuck!" The Prussian said with a laugh. He grabbed [Name]'s hand and led her up stairs.

"I doubt they're trying to fuck, Gil," The girl said, shaking her head. They reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to their room. When passing Arthur's room, they heard strange noises.

"Francis, wait! [Name] and Gilbert are still up!" Arthur whispered. (Not very well, I might add.)

"But if we're quiet, they won't hear," Francis said, not even trying to whisper.

"But what if th-ayersonthn" Arthur said, becoming muffled at the end. [Name] and Gilbert walked to their room, snickering. Once in the room, they sat on the bed, laughing.

"Did they kiss!" [Name] asked, shocked. Gilbert nodded while laughing.

Once they were done laughing, Gilbert kissed [Name] deeply. She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him down on the bed. He pulled away and lay down next to her, pulling her close like he did the night before. A few seconds later, I got up, turned off the light, and lay back down with [Name] to go to sleep.

To be continued...


	15. Part 14 pt 2

"Francis! Arthur! Come down for breakfast!" [Name] called up the stairs. Gilbert and Alfred were already sitting at the table, ready to eat whatever the girl had made. A few moments later, Arthur screamed. A gunshot rang through the house and the brit came running down the stairs.

"What happened!" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna attract the zombies!" Gilbert added.

"Francis... had gotten... bit. He... started reacting... like you two... said Lili did... a few weeks ago!" Arthur said, out of breath. "I grabbed the gun... I keep under my... pillow and... shot him... I felt terrible..."

[Name] and Gilbert gave the British man an odd look. "Did he bite you?" The [h/c] girl asked. Arthur gave a confused look.

"No. Why would he have bit me?"

"Because we heard you two about to get it on," Gilbert said. Alfred shot his head towards Arthur and [Name] smirked. "Now, tell us. Did he bite you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I wouldn't let him bite me."

"Why not? Chicken!" Alfred said before making chicken sounds. Arthur and [Name] shot the "hero" a serious look. Gilbert laughed. "Sorry."

"Just for that! Alfred, Gilbert, go get Francis' body and bury it in the woods somewhere. Take 4 guns, 2 to use, 2 for backup. Be sure to not bury the body within a 50 meter radius of the house. Since you can't measure 50 meters, guess. If you can still see the house, you're too close. Bury him 6 feet under ground. I repeat, 6 FEET UNDER. A way to figure it out, have Al stand in the hole. If it's above his head, I'm sure it's deep enough. Now go and don't get killed," [Name] said to the two laughing.

They looked at her in amazement, but still got up to do what she told them. Right before leaving the house, [Name] gave Gilbert a quick kiss. "If you don't come back, I'm gonna shoot you dead. Got it?" She said to him with a smile.

"What does that mean?" The albino asked, genuinely confused. [Name] rolled her eyes.

"It means, if you turned to a zombie, I'm gonna shoot you. No mercy. Got it?" The girl said, clearer this time.

"Got it."

"Good, now leave!"

When the two had come back from their little "adventure" in the woods, they realized they had been gone for 4 hours. They walked inside and plopped their asses onto the couch.

"What the hell took you so long?" Arthur asked sitting next to them on the couch.

"We made sure we couldn't see the house. That took us and hour and a half. It took us an hour to bury him. Then and hour and a half to walk back," Alfred said. Gilbert had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down. "Where's [Name]?"

"Napping. She said if you guys weren't here when she got up we would go and look for you two," Arthur said.

"Ok, well," Alfred said, standing up, "I'm gonna go make a phone call."

"To who?" Arthur asked.

"You'll see... Maybe."


	16. Part 15 pt 1

"Are you near? It's been 2 weeks!" Alfred said into the reciever of his cell phone, pacing in the kitchen. [Name], Gilbert, and Arthur sat at the kitchen table, watching the American, confused. He hadn't told anyone who he was calling for the past two weeks and it bugged everyone.

"That's great!... 4 hours... Alright! See you guys then!" Alfred hung up the phone, and sat down with the three. It was silent for a short while until [Name] spoke.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once. Who the hell are you talking to!?" She yelled.

"Since the beginning of this outbreak, I've been keeping in touch with Ivan. 2 weeks ago, right after Gil and I buried Francis, I called him again and he said he had his 2 sisters safe. I told him where we were, and that they had to hurry to get here. But apparently, since then, it's taken 2 weeks to get to where we are from where they were..." Arthur said, pausing. Before he could finish, Arthur interrrupted.

"So, long story short, Ivan and his siisters will be here in 4 hours," The brit said.

Alfred thought about it for a while before saying, "Yes."

-

A few hours later, while everyone was sitting on the couch, talking, someone knocked at the door. Alfred got up to answer it but froze when he heard a shrill scream and someone banging their fist on the door.

[Name] rushed past Alfred and answered the door to find Ivan and Yekaterina holding up Natalia. The youngest of the three was wincing in pain from a large gash on her leg.

"Oh my god! What happened!" [Name] said as she helped the three get inside. They set Natalia up on the kitchen table so the [h/c] girl could clean the wound.

"We don't know what happened, we weren't paying attention," Yekaterina said. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Double D means double dumb..." The Belrussian mumbled to herself. [Name] gave Natalia a disapproving look.

[Name] looked at the wound on Natalia's leg. "Can someone... get me a wet paper towel?" She asked, quietly. Alfred got the wet paper towel and handed it to the girl. [Name] took the cloth and gently cleaned the wound in Natalia's leg. "So, you got bit?"

"Yes, just a while ago," Ivan said for his sister.

"[Name], remember Vash and Lili?" Alfred said. Gilbert and Arthur looked down to their feet.

"What happened to them?" Ivan asked.

"They were both bit and asked to be shot so they didn't turn," [Name] said, still cleaning Natalia's wound. Ivan and his sisters all looked to the [h/c] girl.

"So you're saying..." Natalia whispered. [Name] nodded. The three siblings all looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"Well, Vash shot Lili. I shot Vash. One of you two, or both of you, could shoot her. If that's what you want," [Name] said.

"I think it's a good idea," the Belrussian said to herself. Ivan and Yekaterina looked at their sister in shock. "Well, if you think about it, I'll be shot anyway... Who will do it, though?"

"We can both, da?" Ivan asked [Name]. The girl nodded. After 10 minutes of silence, Ivan outstretched his hand for a gun. Gilbert gave him and Yekaterina each a gun and the two led Natalia oustide. A few minutes later, Arthur, Gilbert, and [Name] heard a loud gunshot.

-

To be continued...


	17. Part 15 pt 2

Shortly after the gunshot rang, Ivan and Yekaterina came back in the house with grim faces. The two made their way to the table and sat down, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, and [Name] sitting around them.

"So... Are there any other secrets that need to be let out before we continue this mission?" Arthur asked. Everyone looked around at each other.

"No, I think we're good," Alfred said. Everyone nodded except for Yekaterina.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked his sister. She shook her head quickly.

"Oh, nohing's wrong, broher. Don't worry," Yekaerina said, assuringly.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe we should all go to bed now. Arthur, would you share with Al?" [Name] said, changing the subject before anything got too out of hand.

"Yeah, that's fine," Arthur said.

"Alright, Ivan, Yekaterina, would you be ok with sharing a room?" [Name] asked the siblings. Ivan nodded while his sister did nothing. [Name] explained to the two where they would be staying and as soon as she finished, Yekaterina ran upstairs.

"Well..." Alfred said, trailing off. "I have nothing to say about that."

"Finally! The smart arse is speechless!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Shut up, Arthur!" [Name], Gilbert, and Alfred yelled all together.

Later that night, around 10 o'clock, [Name] was laying in the bed she shared with Gilbert alone thinking. All she thought about were her parents. They were most likely dead by now. That wasn't something she could wrap her head around. None of what was happpening made sense to her. It was just so unlikely that any of this would have possibly happened. But it happened...

While lost in her thoughts, Gilbert walked in quietly. He watched her lay there, not paying any mind to him. It was completely out of character for her.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Ever wonder what happened to the people that we haven't heard from?" the [h/c] girl said.

"No... Why? Do you?" the albino asked.

"Sometimes..."

"Why?"

"Because it's scary. I mean, look out side and it's a living hell. It makes you wonder, 'Have I met that person in my life?' or 'Am I related to that person?' It's not something I thought I'd go through, ya know?" [Name] said, quickly.

"No, because you lost me at 'hell'," Gilbert said

[Name] sat up angrilly. "God, Gilbert! What the hell is wrong with you right now?" The girl stood up and started pacing around the room.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me, there's something wrong with you!" Gilbert argued. "What is it?"

"You want to know?" [Name] said in disbelief.

"Yes, I want to know."

"I'm scared, Alright! I'm scared..." [Name] sat back down on the bed. Gilbert wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's ok. Everyone's scared. Now's the good time for you to let it out. We've all gone through shit in these past weeks. You're the only one that hasn't broken down or anything," Gilbert assured.

They soon fell asleep with Gilbert's arms around [Name] and trails of dryed tears lining her cheeks.

"[Name]! [Name], wake up!" Gilbert said shaking the girl.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Yekaterina went through those changes last night. You know, like Lili. Well, she actually changed!" Gilbert yelled.

"You're kidding me!" [Name] said fully awake now.

"No, I'm not kidding! She's been shot though, she's being buried by Alfred and Arthur. Ivan's in the kitchen. Oh, and something bad happened..." Gilbert said with a grave look on his face.

[Name]'s eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Someone got bit."

-  
>To be continued...<p> 


	18. Part 15 pt 3

[Name] ran down the stairs with Gilbert towards the kitchen where Ivan was waiting. They reached the Russian who was sitting quietly holding his wrist.

"Why on earth would she have kept this from us?" the girl asked, sitting down next to Ivan.

"I guess she didn't want us all to worry," Ivan said quietly.

[Name] gulped. "So, who got bit?" she asked. Gilbert looked to Ivan and the Russian looked down at his wrist. "Oh, god... What are we gonna do?"

"That seems to be our favorite question," the Prussian said with a slight laugh. He quickly stopped himself from laughing and down at the table. "Ivan, what do you want to happen?"

"I want..." Ivan said softly. "I want to be with my sisters."

"Are you sure?" [Name] asked gently.

"Da..."

"Gilbert... you have to do it... I can't you saw what I was like last night," the [e/c] girl said. Gilbert nodded and grabbed a gun from the counter. He led Ivan outside and closed the door.

[Name] sat at the table, waiting and listening. Once she heard the gunshot, she started crying. A few minutes later, Gilbert, Alfred, and Arthur came back into the house. They sat at the table with [Name], Gilbert next to her and the two blondes on the other side.

"Rule... 30, stay focused...[1]" [Name] said calmy to her self. She wiped her eyes, and looked up to the three men. "Anyone have anything to share? Bite marks? Open wounds? Nows the time to spill it."

Everyone shook their heads. "Nobody's lying, right!?" [Name] said sternly. The three men shook their heads again. "Good. We don't need anymore dying. We just need to stay safe."

"I'll make us some food," Arthur said, standing up.

"No, I just said we need to stay safe. Arthur can't make food," [Name] said with a giggle. The green-eyed male sat back down and shot a glare towards [Name].

That night, once everyone had gone to bed, Arthur snuck into the bathroom, as quietly as he could. He turned on the bathroom light and took of his shirt. He turned around to examined his back in the mirror, knowing Alfred, [Name], and Gilbert would be pissed for what he didn't say...


	19. Part 16 pt 1

As Arthur examined his back, he thought of all the ways he could tell the others of this. He was able to think of a few good excuses before there was a knock at the door. Arthur quickly put his shirt back on and opened the door to [Name]'s messy hair and tired eyes.

"Why are you up so late?" She asked.

"No reason," Arthur said, obviously hiding something.

"You're a shit liar, Arthur, why are you awake?" the [h/c] girl said angrilly.

"I've told you, no reason," Arthur said, trying to seem honest.

"I don't believe you, you're shirts buttoned up wrong, why was it off?" [Name] said, still pissed off.

"I was checking for bites or wounds. Simple," Arthur said, being truthful for the first time during the convorsation.

"Find any?" She asked.

Arthur hesitated for a moment before saying, "No."

"Liar, show me."

"I'm not a liar! I'm being honest!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur!"

"Fine!" Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and showed [Name] the mark on his back.

"What happened!" The girl yelled.

"When Francis was here... um..." Arthur trailed off, not wanting to spill the embarassing secret.

"He scratched your back while having sex, big deal!" [Name] spat. Arthur sighed in relief, although his secret was known by her. "You'll be fine, put your shirt back on, go to sleep, I need to pee, get outta the bathroom."

Arthur laughed, grabbed his shirt, and went off to bed. Leaving the bathroom to [Name].

The next morning, Arthur woke up to a medley of gunshots. He jolted up in bed, grabbed his gun, and ran downstairs to see what was wrong. When he saw no one there, he sat down in a chair. He closed his eyes, to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Arthur!" [Name] screamed. Arthur's eyes shot open as a zombie's arm reached in and grabbed the brit's kneck. Arthur was pulled out of the house before he could be saved by [Name]. Gilbert and Alfred ran downstairs to the girl and saw the broken window and ravenous creatures crawling in.

-  
>To be continued...<p> 


	20. Part 16 pt 2

Once the three were back on the roof, Gilbert and [Name] took their positions with their guns, while Alfred sat up against the small wal around the roof. He looked as though he was about to cry. [Name] noticed this and sat next to the American.

"What's wrong, Al?" She asked.

"He's gone... Matt is gone, too... It's just me left..." He said, completely spaced out.

"It's okay, Al. People die," the [h/c] girl said.

"Not in the way they did, though!" Alfred exclaimed. He stood up, frustrated, and started pacing quickly. [Name] stood up as well. Gilbert watched carefully as the two were talking.

"Alfred, be careful, you'll fall off the edge," The Prussian said softly. The American ignored the advice given to him and continued pacing.

"I mean, it's not fair! Why the hell would this happened!?" Alfred said, still pacing. He stopped at the edge and looked over. He watched as zombies tried to climb their way up the building[1].

He started pacing again, but once he reached the edge again, he tripped over a board, hidden in the shadow. (Damn ninja board.) He hit the wall, flipped over it, and fell. All the way to the ground, killed by the impact.

Gilbert and [Name] stood there, jaws agape. "I swear to God, Gil, if you say 'I told you him so' I'm going to push you over the edge," [Name] said.

"I wasn't even gonna..."

"So what to we do now?" Gilbert asked, later that day. Alfred had been dead for 2 hours.

"I dunno, Gil," [Name] said. Majority of the zombies had left in search of more food. "We could leave... Sneak out the back and run through the woods," She said.

"Not a bad idea," Gilbert said. They agreed on the plan and walked downstairs to get ready to go. They grabbed enough guns and ammo to last them weeks.

They crept slowly out of the back door and started running through the woods. Once they were far enough that they couldn't see the house anymore, they started walking.

[Name] stopped, grabbed Gilbert's hand, and pulled him into a hug. They were safe. And although their friends were dead, they weren't. Gilbert pulled out of the hug and continued walking through the forest.

**The End**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun beat down on the train tracks, just weeks after Gilbert and [Name] were home free.

If you stood where two tracks met, you could faintly see what looks like 3 zombies eating something.

However, if you got closer, you could see 5 zombies eating two people. Right before you're down for the count, you can clearly see [h/c] hair and silver hair. The rest of the figures, are almost unrecognizable.

And by that time, if you havn't guess yet, the two almost unrecognizable corpses are Gilbert Beilschmidt and [First Name] [Last Name].

i"I'm afraid of so many things... And all of those things seem so... irrational. It seems like... none of what I'm afraid of will happen. But then again,... it seems as though it will. I'm not afraid of silly things like spiders, or ghosts, or the dead, or anything like that. I'm afraid to die and not be remembered. I've recently developed a fear of falling in love. I'm afraid that if I do fall in love, whoever it is, is just deceiving me. They're making me think they love me for some sort of personal gain of theirs. I'm afraid to be put on medication because something is wrong with me mentally. I'm afrain that I really am crazy. I'm afraid that all of my friends will turn their backs on me. I'm afraid to be disabled in some way. I'm afraid tobe chased through... anywhere, whether it be the woods or an abandoned building, by a killer with a knife. Only to find out that it's someone I care about. I'm afraid that no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for society. And writing this all down, it seems that the one thing I'm afraid of most... is me."

~:iconhands-off-the-ass::devhands-off-the-ass:

"One of my biggest fears is to be alone or that someone I love kills themself."

~:iconkittyluvu2::devkittyluvu2:

"I'm afraid of a little black corner where my fears run wild and y dreams run cold. Back in the cornerof my mind where I feel alone in the holds of a demon who won't let me go. Seeing as fear can't be explained, I lock up the darkness with me inside it, hiding a smile that most can't see. Waiting for sleep to take me down."

~:iconiLoVeFARSA::deviLoVeFARSA:

"I'm afraid of Slenderman."

~A friend.


End file.
